mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Russian Empire
'''The Russian Empire '''was formed in the aftermath of a bloody Coup d'etat on April 6th, 2018, which unseated the previous government of the Russian Federated States. Formation After the fall of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, Premier Asredon Wrathguild reopened elections as he departed his position. Seeing a unity with the western world in sight alongside sentiments to keep Russia strong, the people voted in the Nationalists Party of Russia. Two years on, the party had proven not only militaristic and threatening to peace, but weak and unable to follow through on their promises of strength. Many threats were issued to surrounding nations, however many of them scoffed at what was considered to be the shadow of the USSR. This only proved worse when the Russians made no military moves in accordance to their threats. The nation had become a laughing stock, considered nothing more than a paper tiger. This rallied a great deal of the nation against the government, though implementation of martial law kept opposition suppressed for a couple of years. More than once was the military deployed by the government to shut down protests - often with fatal consequences. However, there was only so much these sweeps could do, and in time even members of the military began to turn against the ruling government. Named the 'Апрель Весна,' (Aprel Vesna, or, April Spring), Asredon Wrathguild crept out of hiding to begin coordinating against the government. A popular figurehead recognised for leading the USSR through a golden age and multiple wars, opposing groups flocked to unite under his banner. After several violent protests across the nation, it became clear the government wasn't going to listen. On April 6th 2018, tanks crushed through Red Square, and soldiers bearing the flag of the Russian Empire pushed through the streets towards the Kremlin. Before long, a siege was underway. The building had been barricaded in preparation for something like this, the Nationalists having expected an attack for months now. What they hadn't expected was one of such a high magnitude. The siege on the Kremlin lasted around five hours, mainly because Asredon refrained from having tanks fire upon the government building - after all, it was to be his palace. At 1900 hours that same day, Andrei Yeltzof offered peace over loudspeakers, ordering his men to stand down in the face of superior firepower. Asredon entered the Kremlin with legions of soldiers behind him, and was shortly after named Tsar of the new Russian Empire. The Purges It came as no surprise that none of the party members inside the Kremlin were heard from after the coup. It is proclaimed by some that they were not given trials. The peace conference was simply rounding up the loyalists for a mass execution. Once the nation had settled a few days later, Asredon began the Purge. Over the next few days, various generals, officers, and political activists were tracked down all over the country. The most popular suspects were given show trials - essentially to raise support for their oncoming executions. Those whose names didn't ring a bell among much of the populace were either executed, or sentenced to forced labour without so much as a peep of public exposure. It is suggested that around six hundred people 'vanished' as a result of the Purge - and that more are expected to go missing as it continues. Those who speak out against the Emperor or Monarchies in general are usually never heard from again. It is said those who supported the previous Fascist government are tortured before death. It is believed by several of the fascist supporters that have escaped the nation that the purges are still ongoing, and the higher ranking traitors are killed by Asredon himself. Russian Rebuilding While the purges are still considered underway, Emperor Asredon has had the nation undergo some rather powerful changes. Industry is improving faster than the USSR ever managed, and improvements in infrastructure are being carried out all over the nation. Isolated communities in Siberia are beginning to become more in tune with the world around them as a result of accessible roads year round, and it is believed by many that Asredon has returned to bring about the second golden age in recent Russian history. The Russian military complex has since returned to full operation, though operating at a weaker level than the USSR after years of incompetent leadership and failed invasions from the predecessor to the empire. The industrial sector however has seen a huge boom, and Russian products are on the market all over the world, ranging from furniture, to tools, to weapons, to household appliances. With this amount of mass production, the Russian Empire has a huge weapons stockpile - including nuclear arms. While the Emperor himself has been rather quiet about the rebuilding, he made a grand speech on May 14th, 2018, rallying crowds in Moscow to work for their future, with a favoured line among the viewers being: "No more will western affairs ever interrupt our operations!" Such rhetoric struck fear into the minds of neighbours, with Russian military movements having fortified the border regions of the nation. National Anthem Returning to Imperial rule, Asredon saw fit to restore the old title of Tsar, the old Russian Imperial flag (with some modification), and an old Imperialist anthem, God Save the Tsar. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nations in Asia Category:Pages needing Attention